batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Freeze (The Batman)
History Victor Fries started out as nothing more than a simple thief. After a successful diamond heist he was suddenly pursued by The Batman, who chased him to a cryogenics laboratory. In an attempt to reclaim the diamonds he dropped, he fell into a freezing pod with a live exposed cable. Despite the Batman's attempt to help Victor, it proved futile, and Victor was presumed to be dead. However, Victor's body was electrocuted exactly the same time as the blood froze in his veins, mutating him into a bizarre quasi-undead being who could generate extreme cold around him. It didn't take him long to convince the scientist who revived him to build a suit to keep his powers under control. Mr. Freeze's personality is cold, aggressive, relaxed and calculating, and he seems to have an affinity for diamonds. His powers make him one of the Batman's greatest threats. This can be seen in his disregard of human life, when in the not-too-distant future, he tried to steal a diamond by causing the jet carrying it to crash, reasoning the diamond, the hardest element on Earth, would survive, without considering the life of the crew on the plane. Mr. Freeze tried on many occasions to rob Gotham. His robberies consist of usually diamonds or "ice", and liquid nitrogen to freeze the city solid. He also tried attacking the city after Batman was dead (hibernating for 1,000 years) but was stopped with the help of holograms of Batman and his neutralising formula. However, in this instance his appearance was changed into that of a man who had multiple mechanic "arms" from his lower half of his body and with no legs. Powers and Abilities Mr. Freeze, as a result of his accident, generates extreme cold around him. But with the special technology in his cryogenic suit he is able to shoot ice blasts from his hands at will, and project ice-waves around him. He often uses these abilities to create bridges at high areas and paths across the water. He also has created winter-wonderlands and several ice burgs with his powers alone. He also possesses a special heat rod that allows him to heat and shatter any ice he creates. Using this device, he can freeze enemies then shatter them to pieces. Appearances ''The Batman *Season 1 **"The Big Chill" **"Topsy Turvy" (Mentioned) **"Bird of Prey" (Mentioned) **"The Rubberface of Comedy" (Cameo in a photo) *Season 2 **"Fire & Ice" *Season 3 **"The Icy Depths" **"Gotham's Ultimate Criminal Mastermind" (Cameo in a photo) *Season 4 **"Team Penguin" (Cameo in a photo) **"Artifacts" **"Rumors" **"The Joining, Part 2" (Cameo) *Season 5 **"The Batman/Superman Story Pt. 1" **"Lost Heroes, Part Two" (Cameo) ''The Batman Strikes! *Issue #7 *Issue #21 *Issue #32 *Issue #39 *Issue #48 Voiced by *Clancy Brown (English) *Tessho Genda (Japanese) *Antonio Esquivias (Spanish) *Jean Claude Sachot (French) *Mario Zucca (Italian) *Erich Rauker (German) *Miroslaw Zbrojewicz (Polish) *Stephan Karlsén (Swedish) Gallery Mrfreezethebatman02.gif Mrfreezethebatman03.jpg Mr._Freeze_(2027).jpg| BigChill.jpg Mr.Freeze.jpg Mr.freaze.jpg frozenthebatman.jpg| Mrfreezethebatman012.jpg Mrfreezethebatman011.jpg Mrfreezethebatman09.jpg Mrfreezethebatman08.jpg Mrfreezethebatman06.jpg Mrfreezethebatman05.jpg Mrfreezethebatman04.jpg Mrfreezethebatman01.png mrfreezethebatman014.jpg mrfreezethebatman015.jpg mrfreezethebatman016.jpg mrfreezethebatman017.jpg See also *Mr. Freeze Category:The Batman Characters Category:Villains